Opposites Attract: Iceland x Reader
by Pulcinella
Summary: Being a natural target of bullying at your school, you find the one person who likes you; Emil Steilsson.


_Opposites Attract: Iceland x Reader_

Sigh. Today was supposed to be fun. You sat in your desk at school, unfortunately trapped in this prison of an education system. Yesterday, your teacher told you that she had a surprise for the class. She broke the "good" news to you today, a Valentine's Day dance. Most of your classmates were ecstatic, but not you. It had been far too long since there was someone you could even remotely consider your friend, let alone crush. Yup, Feburary 14th was going to pass the way it always did. With a big bucket of ice cream in front of the TV.

"Um, Mrs. Geir?" You stood from your seat, and your teacher's attention was captured. "Do I have to go to the dance?" Your classmates pointed and laughed quietly to themselves. You knew that they were making fun of you.

"Well, I suppose not. Do you have a reason?"

"Yeah, Hiemskur can't get a date!" One of your classmates rudely blurted, then started laughing obnoxiously. You looked sheepishly in the direction of the outburst, and weren't surprised to find that it was courtesy of Brimar Hauksson. Just because your family and his had known each other for generations, didn't mean you two were friends, not in any sense of the word. Your parents always forced you to play together as kids, but because he was older, he took control. To you, age was just a lowly number, but Brimar used it as justification for teasing.

"Brimar! What have I told you? Your fellow classmates do not deserve to be treated that way!" Mrs. Geir was 65 years old and quite intimidating. Most of her students were afraid of being caught doing whatever, but not you. Being the antisocial doormat you were, someone to keep a whole classroom of deviants in line was someone to look up to.

"Uh, sorry, Mrs. Geir... And, sorry... Hiemskur." He muttered that last word, but you could tell full well what he had said. Never in your lives had he ever called you by your real name. You never even referred to yourself as that anymore. When people asked your name, you told them to call you Hiemskur. What can you say, it was what you were used to.

Soon school let out, and you wandered the streets. Though you had only a short walk home, your terrible sense of direction caused you to get lost quite a bit. Sometimes you wondered if you would ever get anything right in your life. Lost in your own thoughts, mostly hateful ones towards people you know or yourself, you bumped into someone. Looking up, you recognized him as a student in your class. He was almost as antisocial as you, never saying a word, as far as you could tell. He sat in the corner of the room, usually leaning against his hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry, uh..." He smiled down at you.

"Emil. Emil Steilsson." He was taller than you, though not by a lot. His bright violet eyes scanned yours, and he ran a hand through his silver hair.

"Well, I'm really sorry Emil. I have to go. I guess I'll see you at school?" You don't know why you said it, you just ran into him. He probably hated you now, and you referred to him as a friend. You really did live up to your nickname.

"Hey, wait, I never got your name. Everyone calls you Hiemskur, but that can't be your real name, can it?" You silently shook your head.

"No, but that's just what I call myself. I've been called that ever since I was little. Anyway, I never really use my real name." You turned back towards your destination, or so you thought. "Sorry, but I really have to leave."

"Oh, fine... I'll see you around, then." Emil looked kind of down, and you walked away. But you couldn't stop yourself from wondering if he was ok.

_"Oh, whatever. It's none of my business, I shouldn't care," _you thought as you continued to get yourself lost.

The next day, you found yourself glancing back into the corner quite often. Maybe it was just that Emil was the closest thing to a friend that you ever had since first grade, or maybe it was because he was wildly attractive. Either way, nobody cared, if they noticed at all. At one point, he looked up, and saw you staring into his beautiful purple eyes. You quickly shifted your gaze away, your cheeks flushing red.

_"Maybe if I look away, he won't pay attention to me." _All you wanted really was to talk to him, but you weren't sure if that was the best idea. He might still be mad at you for whatever it was you did yesterday. He seemed really depressed when you started to leave.

"Hey, Emil, was it?" Among many things, remembering names was a weakness of yours. It was lunchtime now, you had walked up to him with your tray of food. He looked over and nodded slightly.

"Yeah." He turned his entire body towards you now, and smiled, a little blush showing on his cheeks. "What's up?" Suddenly you didn't feel as confident as you had before, and you directed your gaze towards something that wasn't his eyes. His mesmerizing, gorgeous violet eyes.

"Well, uh, I just want to apologize for yesterday. I don't know what I did, but obviously it upset you. So, I'm sorry."

"No, no, no, you didn't do anything. It's just, nevermind." He looked down for a moment, then back up at you. "Do you want to sit next to me? No offense, but it didn't really look like you had any plans."

"No, I never do. Nobody cares about me... Anyway, you really want to sit next to someone who even calls herself Hiemskur?" He nodded, and grabbed your hand.

"Come on, over here." You blushed at the sudden gesture, and followed him to a small table along the far wall of the cafeteria. Other students giggled at you, and Brimar stood up.

"Looks like Hiemskur finally got a boyfriend!" Emil's face flushed, as did yours, and he retaliated quickly.

"Shut up, Hauksson!" This resulted in another one of Brimar's trademark cackles, obnoxiously changing pitch up and down.

"You're ashamed of her? I would be embarrassed too if my girlfriend was Hiemskur!" Another cackle.

"He's not my boyfriend," you found yourself saying, "In fact... I hate him!" You broke you hand away from his in some random outburst, and ran outside into the warm Icelandic air. You sat down on the school steps, and buried your face in your hands.

_"Oh, I'm such an idiot. I can't believe I just said that to him..." _You heard footsteps on the steps above you, and you looked up. Emil was walking towards where you were sitting, and when he reached you, he sat down as well.

"Hey, you don't really hate me, do you?" Glancing up at him with tearful eyes, you slowly shook your head.

"I'm... I'm so sorry!" You had burst out crying now, and he only hesitated for a moment before he wrapped his arm around your shoulder. "I didn't mean it at all!"

"I know you didn't. I don't hate you either." He tightened his grip around you, and you relaxed a little. The tears flowing from your eyes subsided, and you snuggled against him just a little.

"Emil?" He looked down at you, his deep purple eyes once again mesmerizing you. "You're the first friend I've had in ages. I-I mean, if you want to be my friend..."

"Huh? Of course I do. I just want your real name. No way will I call you Hiemskur."

"But, I never use my real name. Seriously, Hiemskur is just what I prefer to be called. I don't really have a preferred nickname."

"Then how about... Falleg?" He smiled down at you, and you blushed heavily. Brushing your hair behind your ear, Emil moved in and softly kissed your forehead.

"You-you really think I'm beautiful?" The stuttering was due to your immense surprise at the gesture, and you tensed up. Once again, he smiled down at you as you melted into his soft gaze.

"Of course I do." For once, you felt that you loved someone. But you've never known the feeling, so you doubted and shunned it. After snuggling for a bit, you stood, and he followed suit.

~Time skips whenever I don't feel like writing~

School let out, and he caught up with you outside the building. Smiling, he slipped his hand into yours.

"Hello, Falleg." You smiled as well, and accepted his hand. People still snickered at the sight of you two, but he glared at them. "Can I walk you home?" When you nodded, he swung his hand slightly. "Lead the way!"

When the two of you reached your house, he backed up, still holding your hand, looked at you, and smiled. He used his other hand to stroke your hair and leaned in for a kiss. You were only a little surprised, but you accepted it.

"Emil?" you asked when he broke for air. "I think... I love you."

**Author's Note:**

Well, that's stupid. "I _think _I love you?" Ugh, this sucks... Anyway, it's my first Country x Reader, so don't judge me too hard... And I have no idea why I didn't mention anything else about the Valentine's Day dance... Oh well.


End file.
